


Summer Haze

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult relationship, First Time, M/M, Three years in the future from canon story, Yuri being an adorable shy bean, Yuri is 18, friends to lover, lovey dovey boyfriends being adorable, older!Otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: Three years had passed since the first time they met. Yuri and Otabek are focused competitions and training but being close to each other brings up feelings they both can't ignore anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here I am again! This fic is meant to be a cute cute first time narration of this adorable couple! 
> 
> I love them to bits so why not.
> 
> Come talk to be at starjedi.tumblr.com I love sharing headcanons! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Three years have passed since the first time they had officially met.

  
Reflecting upon it now, Otabek decided driving his motorcycle around Barcelona to get to know the streets better was one of the wisest choices he was fortunate to make.

  
It had always been in his nature to absorb everything he could and learn from people and places he happened to meet and visit.

  
It wasn't different back then, when the whole serious environment of skaters practicing almost flawlessly executed movements for the competition bored him to the point a scape was needed to ease the pressure.

  
What he didn't expect to find, though, was a very desperate Russian boy trying to sneak through unknown paths to get away from excited admirers strolling up and down to try and trace him.

  
He sighed, pressed against a stone hard wall. His breathing ridiculously heavy for someone with such high endurance on the ice.

  
Yuri Plisetsky was not only a familiar face but also someone Otabek grew quite fond of, even if they hadn’t traded more than two or three words up until then.

  
“Hop on,” was all he had said before they left to a safer place, far away from the unreasonable crew searching for autographs and a ton of pictures.

  
It was hot and humid. Not that it mattered altogether because the sunset was so breathtakingly gorgeous all their attention was drawn towards it.

  
Extending his hand in a sure motion, Otabek had offered his friendship and support to the ever grumpy Russian Punk, who was surprisingly more willing to accept it than anyone could ever have anticipated.

  
Blinking at the sight of Yuri’s first smile, he was quite sure he would never forget that day.

  
\--

  
Being a senior and competing for three years straight was their reality now. Ever since Yuri had broken the legendary Nikiforov record, the media focused more and more on his career and it was surely a bittersweet sensation.

  
Meanwhile he loved new challenges and the praise of those close to him, Otabek noticed Yuri didn't cope very well with being in the spotlight.

  
Unlike Viktor himself, who was undeniably charming and enchanting in everything he did, Yuri was very much of an introvert in the way his words couldn't explicit convey what he was trying to say without sounding rude or terribly objective.

  
Most people thought him to be a rebel and quite a bratty young man. All the delicate beauty of his physical traits and the grace in which he performed were all washed away at the first interaction he had with anyone.

  
But Otabek knew better than that, after more than two years being the closest person the boy had in his life.

  
Yuri wasn’t entirely rude.

  
He was just incredibly shy.

  
The man had realized it the for first time when he was kind enough to simply offer a sit by his side so they could watch Katsuki Yuuri doing an amazing routine at the finals and the boy had blushed throughout the entire show, merely paying attention to his rival.

  
It happened again after they all went out on a celebration regarding Viktor’s engagement with the boy's nemesis and Otabek grabbed him a small glass of juice, since they couldn't drink among their friends at the time, making the other babble something incomprehensible, looking down for ten minutes straight. Cheeks tinged with an adorable shade of red.

  
All those small expressions were unnoticeable by those who only looked at the surface. But were very clear to him, who chatted with the Russian almost every day, helping him with school exams and even with what he should wear for their next exploratory trip in the city.

  
In reality, Yuri was someone who opened up very slowly. Most people didn't have patience or the time to look over the hard facade, and in Otabek’s opinion they missed the best there was to him.

  
So the time, during summer holidays, when Yuri turned to him on the sofa they had been playing Mortal Kombat for two hours nonstop to ask

  
“What do we do when we like one person?”

  
Took Otabek by surprise.

  
Had he missed something? Maybe Yuri didn’t tell him right away he was interested in someone because he was reluctant to do so?

  
And who was it anyway?

  
Dark unshakable eyes blinked slowly as he looked towards the young man.

  
Time had gone by so fast. Yuri had now strands so long they reached his waist, just like Viktor when he was younger.

  
Ever since the living legend decided to grow the silver locks out again for the wedding, Yuri had almost cut it short but was quickly stopped by his friend after a simple ‘It fits you so well, though’ and they never discussed it again.

  
Otabek had changed quite a bit as well, growing firm muscles and broad shoulders that left women sighing and daydreaming about the hero of Kazakhstan.

  
He was larger in size than most figure skaters, which reduced the speed of his movements but added precision to his jumps that were ever so impressive to watch.

  
His hair was styled differently, with an undercut and a medium length ponytail at the top. Yuri had approved of it when he showed him a picture right after having it done at the barber shop.

  
“Why? Who do you like?”

  
His voice had become lower as well, still so gentle and calming it was almost impossible to think the man could ever get angry at someone, no matter how hard they tried to provoke him.

  
“Er-Well, I mean- Yeah. I-I think so-”

  
That was odd.

  
The key to their friendship so far was not to hide anything from each other. Otabek could say they were pretty much transparent when it came to their routine and opinions. Both didn't enjoy drama nor misunderstandings, so it was only natural they didn't keep anything to themselves.

  
Until now.

  
The older man just tilted his head, placing the video game controller down and looking directly at the apprehensive eyes as a silent request for a continuation to the story.

  
“I-I. It’s not-”

  
Yuri cleared his throat loudly.

  
Everything about the setting was off. Yuri didn't stutter. The only time he did so was when the man complimented him on the brilliant performances he put on, but other than that it was pretty much unusual.

  
“I-I don't know if they like me too so-so maybe I shouldn't tell and-”

  
They?

  
He wasn't specifying gender either, which automatically extended the list of people in Otabek’s mind of whom the mysterious person could be.

  
Over the past few months, if he stopped to think about it, the boy had been acting quite weirdly.

  
Whenever he saw Yuuri and Viktor holding hands he used to cringe and make a disgusted face but recently his distaste wasn't so evident, just looking at the helplessly in love pair curiously, as if trying to figure out something.

  
A couple of months ago when Mila had told them about her current affair with a new handsome hockey player, instead of rolling his eyes, Yuri listened quietly, sipping his vitamin shake like a student in a very complex algebra class.

  
It didn't make much sense until the very moment of his confession.

  
“Do you see each other regularly?” Otabek asked, playing with the scratchy fabric of the sofa, fingers twitching nervously for some reason.

  
“Ye-yeah,” was the reply as Yuri looked sideways, his gaze shifting from the open window where rays of sunshine came through and illuminated the silent living room.

  
Birds chirped happily outside. The nostalgic atmosphere bringing up pleasant memories.

  
“Then you should try and tell them how you feel. Honesty is the best way,”

  
“The best way,” he repeated, fidgeting.

  
“Always,”

  
The awkward silence took over for a few minutes before the press of a slender finger on his strong thigh caught Otabek’s attention.

  
“And you don't want to know how-how they are?”

  
Locks of wild blond hair fell onto the young face, his cheeks were familiarly coloured and the adorable button nose twitched visibly.

  
“If you like this person I’m sure they are the best they can be. I trust your judgement. I want to meet them if you are ok with it,”

  
Yuri’s hand didn't move away from his leg, the pad of his fingers tapped a random rhythm onto the bronzed skin, creating an odd pattern. The short oval shaped nails scratched lightly as a kitten kneading unconsciously.

  
“I-they. We are close. And sometimes they are very stupid but it's an ‘ok’ kind of stupid, like not entirely imbecile like the others. They are alright,”

  
Now he was more confused than ever. No one he knew fit the description by Yuri’s evaluation of character and his opinions were reduced to one or two individuals that were considered ‘alright’ on his eyes.

  
His puzzled expression must have been rather obvious by the humoured grin the younger skater let out, followed by a snort.

  
“And amazingly slow too-” he turned his head suddenly, facing the tall trees outside as the wind shook some leaves right of their branches, taking them away in one gentle blow.

  
Oh.

  
The larger hand was raised up slowly, unsure of what to do and quite lost at so many rushing thoughts flooding the usually contained mind all at once.

  
He brought it down, close to the pale digits moving around to brush his knuckles against the soft skin gawkily.

  
It sent shivers down his spine so intensity he wasn't sure it was completely usual to feel that way.

  
Sure, he was very close to Yuri. More than any friend could ever be. At the end of the day, people always teased him about his relationship with the so desired ‘Russian Fairy’. But he wasn't a man to question everything he was offered nor to overanalyze things.

  
It was what it was. Simple and nice. Perfect in their own pace that seemed so nonstandard for everybody else.

  
He reached the smaller palm, drawing circles on it and then squeezing mildly, gripping the relentlessly fingers tapping away.

  
“You like me?”

  
Yuri frowned, looking so concentrated on where Otabek was touching him, the boy could barely notice he was shaking a little.

  
“Ye-yes,” the tone was as firm as could be.

  
“Hmm,”

  
Otabek smiled softly, soothing the trembling hand with a slow caress.

  
“I like you too.”

  
He had for a very long time but it wasn't his place to push it or pressure his friend in any way. One could only develop sentiment if they were free to do so, and he was glad Yuri felt the same way.

  
His head was hung even lower now as if shocked to what the reaction had been. Maybe the boy wasn't expecting such an answer?

  
Sliding closer to the shivering body, Otabek touched the pointy chin and tipped it up, looking at the charming red face and twisting mouth as Yuri tried his best not to look like a fool.

  
The nervousness was so evident in the delicate traits it would be funny if not so endearing.

  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked calmly, brushing his thumb on a hot cheek. “Here?”

  
Perfect and so understanding, Yuri felt like tearing up and nodded slowly. Closing his eyes almost violently before the warm pressure of wonderfully plush lips touched his heated face, eliciting even more shivers from the young man, who whined lowly at the contact. An almost inaudible ‘mmh’ released.

  
A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, making Yuri gasp in surprise as his body was brought closer to the other’s, the proximity made him react instinctively, trying to push Otabek away, squirming lightly.

  
“Shh,” he patted the unsteady back “It’s ok.”

  
Part of his mind yelled for him to run away and escape the restraining grasp but the sound of the relaxing deep voice and reassuring touches were enough to ease his loud beating heart.

  
Slowly he melted into the gentle embrace, letting go of the red cloth he gripped tightly and resting his head upon the large shoulder.

  
Slim arms circled Otabek’s neck loosely, allowing him to be close.

  
“Alright?”

  
A nod.

  
The warm breeze came in. An assurance that everything was perfectly ok. The warmth it brought hit their skin like a comforting hug, washing away all their anxious thoughts.

  
Being so close to someone had always been a discomfort in Yuri’s mind. Just a way of pleasing those who were into physical expressions of affection and be through with some kind of social code he wasn't interested in.

  
The only person he had ever been comfortable with was grandpa and the case was completely different.

  
Being held by Otabek didn't make him feel sleepy or pampered. It made him thrive.

  
Shake with every part of his body to the point he didn't even know where the source of the disturbance was.

  
It was safe and comforting and yet intriguing and new.

  
Pale knuckles brushed the back of the undercut, feeling the raspy texture of the razored hair under his pads. It was rough and addicting to the touch. Yuri moved the digits up and down, smiling at the way it grazed against his skin.

  
The locks on top felt entirely different. They were soft and smooth, he could dip and tangle into them like his own hair, playing around with the dark locks.

  
At the feeling of a light pull to his own strands, Yuri jumped letting out another sigh that faded away as loving hands cupped the back of his head and massaged his scalp slowly, going through the messy tresses and untying some insistent knots on the way.

  
“We go slow,”

  
The sureness of it made Yuri melt. Letting his weight fall completely onto the firm, strong body glued to his own.

  
Bright eyes becoming hazy as they blinked languidly.

  
It was warm. So good.

  
Like home.

  
\--

 

  
Since then, the ice rink became less threatening somehow.

  
The trainings were lighter whenever Otabek was able to watch him and even choreograph along his routine.

  
He was always better at the landing bits. Managing not to shake while doing them, which was extremely impressive for someone his size.

  
At the end of every session the young man would hold his hand and guide him off the ice, lifting it up to place a kiss on his knuckles with a sincere smile.

  
“You get better every day. I would tell you not to push yourself so hard but it's a waste. So just don't get injured,”

  
It was partially true. Not even Yakov could get him away from practice when a move needed to be perfected.

  
Yuri guessed his approach towards how a show should be was very different than Viktor’s who prioritized emotions.

  
Emotions didn't always guarantee a high score, though.

  
“Idiot,”

  
Otabek chuckled.

  
In a way, he was still unsure how, having someone to support him with more than words changed everything.

  
Even though he would never admit, Yuri could comprehend his Japanese rival better now and how he pulled off such graceful performances with Viktor by his side.

  
Having experimented what it was, the Russian understood that once you experienced that kind of feeling it was so addicting that one craved a simple look or touch from a certain person.

  
Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek’s, resting his tired head on his stupidly built lover, who kissed the top of his head, being careful not to undo the perfect braids.

  
“Where do you want to have dinner?”

  
“I don't know. Every time you pick the food it’s too spicy. I don't like Mexican.” Yuri huffed.

  
“I know a Japanese pla-”

  
“No,”

  
“Ok.”

  
\--

  
“So,” Mila took a bite of her apple “You sure have been smiling more,”

  
“What? No, I haven't,”

  
“It's true. You are the talk among the other skaters. Is there a special reason involved?”

  
Yuri raised one light eyebrow, his expression annoyed at the sudden interrogation.

  
He knew the woman had been curious about his personal life since his early teens. She was becoming even worse than the thai boy.

  
“I don't know what you are talking about,” the long hair was tied up, a messy bun with some locks coming out had become his trademark.

  
“Does it have anything to do with your friend, the hunk from Kazakhstan?”

  
A loud cough followed.

  
“Wha-what?”

  
“Oh yes, he is such a dreamy guy. You should see his fanbase bringing flowers and cards. Reporters would go wild if he was actually seeing someone. I surely have noticed those muscles on him,”

  
“Hm,”

  
“You are inseparable, right? Perhaps you could set me up with him. I know he is a few years younger than me but I always had a taste for-”

  
“No!”

  
There it was.

  
“Why not?” Her smirk was enough to make Yuri blush furiously. “Isn't he single?”

  
“He-I-don’t know. You only think about that don't you, old lady? Why don't you focus on your practice instead? It's becoming a little sloppy.”

  
“Ouch, no need to be rude, kitty. I just asked,”

  
Yuri shook his head in disapproval, finishing tying up his skates before stretching. The day would be long and they had until four in the afternoon to train.

  
After a few flips and slides around the rink with Mila watching intently his every move she smiled in his direction.

  
Even if Yuri would never admit, something changed in the way he danced. The sterile perfection, like Vitya liked to call it, gained life. A vivacity that wasn't there before. He shone now, vibrant with every step because they acquired something new.

  
Passion flew through him.

  
“Do you understand now?” Her whisper could barely be heard but the woman was sure it reached the attentive ears.

  
His faraway gaze during another spin made her wonder what was going through the complex mind of her stubborn old friend.

  
Whatever it was the answer was very evident.

  
\--

  
“What do you plan to do when you retire?”

  
Otabek’s apartment wasn't close to the ground, which allowed them to escape the unpleasant heat waves coming from outside.

  
He was living in Spain for a few months. The location was propitious enough to allow him to seize the sunny days by the beach and work at night. He was happy at tropical scenes.

  
Unlike Yuri.

  
Wrapped around each other on a mattress they had put on the floor to watch Star Wars, the younger’s legs were on top of the man’s.

  
Large and comfortable pants were the norm at the place. Otabek had taken off his t-shirt and Yuri wore one he had found in his boyfriend’s wardrobe, which comically fit very much like a dress on him.

  
Sucking on the strawberry popsicle they had bought a box of, Otabek hummed and took a few seconds before answering.

  
“I would like to open a school for young athletes,”

  
Yuri looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

  
“Like Viktor?”

  
“Yeah,”

  
“That’s cool,”

  
Strong hands massaged slim thighs in a way that mixed technical expertise and the sensuality of a lover.

  
Casual contact wasn't something he feared so intensely like a while ago. Otabek was gentle but firm in everything he did. Terribly serious in most situations and with the mental stability unyielding like a rock.

  
“What about you?”

  
“Hmm. I don't know-mmh-”

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing. Fe-feels nice,”

  
“Ah,”

  
Otabek pulled him up, making Yuri hold onto his shoulders like he usually did, hanging close with the adorable blush already on his cheeks.

  
The man leaned in, placing a kiss on the tip of the tinged nose, which always moved very much like a little bunny’s.

  
He laughed lowly.

  
“Cute,”

  
“Shut up,”

  
He showered the beautiful face with pecks and little nips. The pale skin so unlike his own, delicate when exposed to the sun for more than an hour and easily marked whenever part of his control faded away and he bit a little bit too strong.

  
“He-hey-”

  
It didn't take much to make Yuri gasp and whine. Just a few minutes of attention were enough to make the boy turn into an incoherent mess.

  
Otabek stroked the blond hair up and down, gripping the back of his neck and pressuring the points Yuri usually felt pain.

  
“Ah-”

  
The elegant neck was covered with a trail of light kisses as Yuri shivered and did his best not to move too much on Otabek’s lap.

  
“Be-Beka-”

  
The man being called sucked a hickie onto the exposed flesh, suckling it in and lapping the redness right after.

  
“Be-Beka! No marks!”

  
“Your outfits always cover your neck.”

  
He had a point.

  
“E-even then-ah-”

  
The unintended moans were enough to make the other melt. Completely ruptured into the charming nature of the Russian boy.

  
“Ple-please,”

  
A hand twisted into the dark hair, pulling at it and pressing soft rosy lips to his.

  
“Hmm,”

  
Years of training and discipline had served so well for these kind of situations because Otabek wanted nothing more than to lay him on the mattress underneath and take off piece by piece of the light clothes.

  
Instead, he brought their frames flushed together, only a thin layer of his ragged t-shirt separating their skin.

  
Otabek sucked onto the plump bottom lip, swiping his tongue across the wet surface before tilting to the side and opening his mouth in bold invitation.

  
Constant ‘mhhm’s and ‘oh’s filled the living room. Making them both feel glad the older skater didn't have a roommate to bother them.

  
Yuri explored inside in a shy manner, sucking on the hot tongue and moving in a slow rhythm they loved so much.

  
The stream of sighs went on as they got lost into each other’s touch. Time becoming a concept hard to grasp and equably unimportant.

  
Yuri pulled away breathlessly. Body trembling, ashamed of how uncontrolled he may have appeared.

  
Otabek held his hands, suggestively guiding him to lie down, positioning his larger body on top of the other.

  
Without breaking their pace, he nudged his lover’s collarbone, kissing down the skin revealed by the oversized shirt, nuzzling at the covered chest affectionately.

  
Yuri smelled so good. Like freshly cut grass and apples. It elicited the worst instincts in him, not being able to help but nibble down on his ribcage and stomach, which was so flat there wasn't anything to squeeze at all.

  
“Be-Beka. That ti-tickles!” A loud, beautiful laughter bubbled up.

  
“I’m sorry,” it was sincere and sweet. The young man hid his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck in apology.

  
“Don't be sorry. It’s ok,”

  
He felt a wide smile against the sensitive skin and another round of kisses on the same spot.

  
“No-no. Beka, no-not there-”

  
The boy looked down at the stunning sculpted back, gorgeously tanned in all its glory, muscles moving hypnotically right in front of him.

  
Otabek jumped in surprise when nails scratched it deliberately. Going around in circles, tracing the wide wingbone gently, studying every curve and travelling to the center, drawing the line of spine and pressing against each knob.

  
Big and warm, so much to get a hold of. Welcoming and enticing. Yuri paid close attention to the little shifts of the beautiful body as his other hand joined in, exploiting shamelessly and kneading at will.

  
“So strong,” the whisper was more of a personal observation than anything . Red lines began to rise upon the bronzed skin. The explicit evidence of his touches.

  
Then suddenly a sound he had never heard before reached his ears.

  
A moan.

  
“Beka?”

  
They both had agreed on taking things slow. They were so accustomed to each other's presence that it was easy being together. However, they still knew so little about their bodies, every new little discovery became a startle.

  
And that was no exception.

  
Otabek fit very much the stoic type. Calm and willing to let things happen naturally.

  
Throughout the three months they had officialized their relationship status to a romantic kind, Yuri had never witnessed such a sweet response.

  
A distinct sense of power filled his senses. To be the one responsible for such a reaction from his ever composed boyfriend.

  
“You like that?”

  
He extended the teasing to the arms spread at his sides, biceps twitching under his fingers.

  
“Yura, stop-”

  
It was a meek request as Yuri wrapped his legs around the big torso.

  
“Why? You enjoy it.”

  
He grinned widely, using the strength in his limbs to flip their position, straddling Otabek’s hips and getting a privileged view of the well defined chest.

  
Hovering at the pecs and squeezing lightly, Yuri teased the hard abdomen, marveling at the firm muscles and hot skin.

  
“Yu-Yura-”

  
“Hmm?”

  
Otabek turned his face away, an unusual blush taking over. The situation completely inversed.

  
“Stop, I-”

  
“You don't like me touching you?”

  
It was a sincere question. Self doubt wasn't something new to him. Even when he had the stunning man breathless underneath at his mercy..

  
“It's not that,” the faltering tone made the Russian turn red “It’s because-”

  
Hips were jolted up against Yuri’s covered thighs. Rubbing his lower body wantonly so he could feel.

  
Something big and hard.

  
The boy’s eyes went huge in seconds. His expression so priceless it almost made Otabek laugh if it wasn't for the complicated situation he was already in.

  
“Oh-oh. I-I see-”

  
“Yura, I try my best to- not let myself go. But-”

  
He looked down embarrassedly.

  
“You make it really hard.”

  
Well, literally, Yuri thought.

  
Sexual desire was still something to be explored. It wasn't like the younger man hasn't felt it before but it was more of the case that he has never wished to act upon it until he met Otabek.

  
A man who was blessedly kind and gentle. Patient and willing to give the moody athlete his space when it was needed. The one who almost always initiated their kisses because he was shy to try. Understanding when he said he wasn't ready to announce their relationship yet, afraid of everybody’s response.

  
So very good. Never demanding and a real giver.

  
Gazing upon the beautiful troubled expression his lover had on, panting and sighing as a reaction to the cruel teasing, Yuri hooked his finger on the waistband of the dark blue shorts and pulled them down, getting a sight of black boxers and the huge bulge beneath the cloth.

  
“Whoa,”

  
It was quite obvious such a size should be expected. It was only...proportional, he guessed.

  
It was shockingly big, nonetheless.

  
Otabek groaned and hid his face in agony. Poor boy.

  
Uncertain of how to proceed, the pale shaky hand got a hold of the generous length reluctantly.

  
Nothing in his imagination could ever compare him for the real thing.

  
Pulsing hot and filling his palm so nicely, it twitched under the touch as his partner’s breathing pattern became even more rapid.

  
“Yu-Yura-”

  
Gradually, he gathered enough courage to stroke it up and down, unhurriedly as he traced the curved cock, marvelling at its stiffness.

  
An overwhelming sensation to do more, see more, overcame his hazed mind, exposing Otabek completely for his viewing pleasure.

  
Beautiful.

  
Perfect and fit. Tanned skin covered in sweat. The strong chest heaving at the surprising actions.

  
For the first time in his life Yuri agreed with Mila. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

  
It would take months to get used to seeing Otabek like this. Pink lips parted in awe, taking in every detail, admiring each curve while the younger staker kneaded at toned thighs. Shaped exactly like a hard working competitor would have them.

  
Thin body hair covered his calves. A thick trail leading to where the source of his surprise stood proud and painfully hard.

  
“I want to go on, Beka,” hands never stopping their soothing motions “Is it ok?”

  
“Anything you want.”

  
Without any barrier to keep their skin apart, it was so much better to hold it firmly, droplets of precome coating his fingers, making the strokes easier and the moves more fluid.

  
“You’re so hot-”

  
“Temperature-ah-wise?”

  
Yuri laughed, leaning down to steal a kiss. Slow and deep, sucking on full lips and grinning at every gasp and moan his lover made.

  
“Fa-faster, Yura-”

  
He pulled Yuri in, entwining fingers through the long hair, sucking on his tongue and and biting on the soft cheek unintentionally. Little ‘ah’s escaping his mouth.

  
The pace was picked up. Wet sounds filled the room. Yuri moved his wrist as expertly as he could, up and down, applying pressure. Mimicking what felt good on him.

  
He was interrupted by a warm hand, changing the angle and twisting down to the thick base, guiding the motions and fucking up his fist so good Yuri had to bite on his lower lip, looking attentively.

  
“Li-like this-”

  
Otabek’s eyes were clouded and intense like he only had seen once or twice before. Between sloppy kisses they moved their bodies together, fabric getting in the way.

  
“Can I se-see you too?”

  
It all stopped.

  
Otabek immediately regretting his decision of asking for it at all.

  
Yuri seemed to think for a few seconds before letting go and beginning to strip right in front of the stunned man.

  
Discarding the oversized shirt to the soft pants, the Russian boy kneeled awkwardly trying to cover the considerably thinner body.

  
He wasn't strong or defined like his boyfriend. The frame displayed the elegance of a dancer instead. Long limbs and petite measures that did little to boost his confidence.

  
The heavy stare from his partner made it even worse. It had to be the first time he saw Yuri utterly vulnerable like this.

  
“St-stop looking so much. It's rude,”

  
“It’s gorgeous,”

  
“I said cut it out. Lo-look away. I don't know, just-”

  
Blinking twice Otabek covered his face with large hands, blocking the view ahead.

  
“Ok,”

  
“Wha-what? Idiot I didn't mean-”

  
“But you said not to look,”

  
“Ye-yeah, but I- I-”

  
Grabbed by the waist before he could finish the sentence their skin finally met entirely, body heat being exchanged.

  
Otabek had his eyes still firmly closed, not disobeying the order.

  
“And this way?”

  
He explored the naked form of his lover, stroking down his back, reaching blindly for shoulders and chest, grazing stiff nipples on the way.

  
“Beka!”

  
Down to the flat stomach, the young man gripped the lean hips, squeezing experimentally like it had been done to him, going around and getting a handful of the plump ass.

  
“Ah-”

  
Thrusting forward in shock, Yuri let another surprised moan out as their cocks brushed together, hiding his face in shame .

  
“Oh-Tha-that is-”

  
“Good. Very good,”

  
A weak nod and Otabek got a hold of both of their lengths, clear liquid dripping down and mixing together.

  
Beginning with a gentle rhythm, he made Yuri’s eyes roll back, fidgeting at the rough texture of the undercut hairstyle he loved so much.

  
A renewed stream of moans rose in volume, loud ‘oh’s and shaky sighs were all they could hear along the sound of their movements.

  
Hips undulating, their dripping cocks rubbing together, eliciting shivers and shudders down their spines.

  
“Be-Beka. Harder, harder, please. Ah-”

  
The increasing pressure and rapid motions went on as they held each other close, Yuri feeling dizzy and lost in pure ecstasy.

  
It all was so unreal and yet very palpable.

  
Otabek grunted and whimpered, his perfect hand making him go mad. The sensation of being so deeply connected with someone he never wished for it to end.

  
“Be-Beka. Ah-look. Open your eyes. Oh-look at me-”

  
Collapsing to the mattress, the older let go and guided Yuri’s legs around him once more, grinding down and gazing directly into vivid green eyes.

  
“I love you, Yura,”

  
The confession was sealed with a desperate kiss, pouring all sentiment words could never translate.

  
Quick ‘mh’s muffled against his mouth was all he processed before feeling hotness spreading all over his stomach. Yuri’s body quivering at the powerful elease.

  
“Beka. Beka. Beka-”

  
There was no sweeter sound.

  
Messy and covered in perspiration, Otabek lowered his hand to finish himself off when the other got a hold of the hard member seconds ahead of him.

  
“Let me-I’m sorry I-”

  
“No-no apologies.” He placed a kiss on pouty pink lips.

  
“Just-just like before, right?”

  
“Mhm,”

  
“Ok, right,”

  
Earlier moves were repeated. Faster and with more confidence than before. Applying what was learned about his partner, getting lost in giving such pleasure, Yuri could feel the throbbing veins pulsing underneath his fingers, the big cock twitching in his palm.

  
“Yura-ah.Yura.Not going to-to last-”

  
“It's ok. It's ok,”

  
Open mouthed rushed kisses and a couple of pumps were all it took for the man to come all over smooth skin. Hot splashes hitting everywhere.

  
“Whoa, that was a lot,”

  
“Sorry, Yura-” the tone was abashed. “It's messy now,”

  
Yuri drew circles around in his stomach with the liquid pooling on it.

  
“I guess,”

  
Otabek pecked his lips.

  
“Thank you-”

  
Yuri had never seen him redder.

  
“You-you don't need to thank me or anything. It's not like it's a favor.”

  
“So-so you liked it?”

  
Yuri stared back at him, almost pointing downwards to the very evidence of his enjoyment.

  
“Yes. It's kind of obvious but yeah,”

  
“Oh. I feel very happy then.”

  
And that blinding smile.

  
They shared another kiss before the Russian pulled away, nuzzling Otabek’s cheek.

  
“So...shower?”

  
“Mhm.”

  
The afternoon passed slowly. Outside the birds still sang and the relaxing background sound of the TV along the heat of the Spanish summer increased their laziness while hey spent the rest of the day wrapped around each other talking and making plans until the stars illuminated the sky above.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
